


A Greasy Night to Remember

by therealtortilla



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Residents of Sunnyvale had a crazy night at a bonfire outside of the Dirty Dancer. Julian and Ricky in particular may have gotten a bit greasy afterward.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Greasy Night to Remember

Things had gotten crazy at the Dirty Dancer last night.

Julian remembered this as he opened his eyes to painfully bright sunlight, temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusted. He was naked from the waist down, he realized instantly, his bare skin, sticky with sweat (and other bodily fluids), grazed by the scratchiness of an old blanket. He stretched and automatically reached towards the bedside table for his missing drink. When his fingers didn't immediately grasp the cool glass of his rum and coke, he attempted to turn and found he was trapped by a heavy arm thrown over his side.

Fuck.

He knew whose arm that was, but he didn't want to come face to face with the person lying beside him yet, not until he'd had at least one damn sip.

With a bit more effort, he turned onto his side and peered over the edge of his bed.

The glass was toppled on the floor, a tan stain on his newly renovated (stolen) bedroom carpet. He groaned out loud and reached down with one long, muscular arm to grab the highball and snatch it up to his lips, salvaging a drop or two of what was mostly just melted ice. Fuck, he needed anything – ANYTHING – to stop the image that the toppled glass set off in his brain. The reason it spilled onto the floor, the noises he was making as he accidentally smacked it off the table....

He set the glass back on the table and turned onto his back once more, still not ready to look at the owner of the arm that was on his stomach. Instead he stared hard at the ceiling of his trailer, willing himself to remember the events of the previous evening in order to understand what incredible controlled substance got him in this position. Because he certainly couldn't have been in any semblance of right-mindedness for this to happen.

Acid? It had to be acid. Or maybe that honey oil of Ricky's was laced with more than just maple syrup....

Ricky.

Julian squeezed his eyes shut as if that would stop the images now fully pounding into his head. It was all coming back at once like a VHS tape on fast-forward. Of the light of the bonfire. Of him drinking...something. Of the party getting out of hand, of him and Ricky dancing together out front of the bar, of the strippers cheering them on, of Lucy pouring that last drop of liquor to Julian's lips and pushing his head closer to Ricky's. Of the shouts of J Roc and Randy and Donna and... was Bubbles there? Did everyone see? Did everyone in the damn park...?

A loud snore startled him back to reality. Fuck, Julian hated snoring. He shook Ricky's arm off of him and finally looked over and let it all settle in.

Ricky was naked, probably completely, but the blanket covered his groin at least. He was in a deep sleep, mouth dropped open, drool pooling on Julian's good pillow.

“Ricky,” Julian hissed. “Ricky, wake up, man.” He shook his shoulder.

Ricky groaned.

“Wake the fuck up, Ricky!” Julian shook him harder, and those bright blue eyes flew open, taking a second to focus while he grumbled, “Frig off....”

“There were girls last night, right? At some point, at least?”

“What?” Ricky said, rubbing his fists against his eyes and stretching. Julian glanced down, watching as the blanket slid down Ricky's body, revealing just a bit of pubic hair. “Julian, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?”

“Rick, this is my bed,” Julian said. “You don't even own a bed. You're in my bed, in my trailer. And we did stuff last night, do you remember? I think people saw.”

“Fuck, what? People saw?” Ricky said, seeming to have woken up fully now. He tried to sit up, and Julian pulled him back down with one strong arm.

“Wait. We gotta talk this out. We gotta figure out what to do.”

“What's there to figure out?” Ricky said, trying in vain to push Julian's arm away. “I fucked you, you obviously liked it cuz I'm fuckin' awesome at fuckin', it was a good time, end of story.”

“You fucked me?” Julian asked. He couldn't help but laugh. “Ricky, c'mon, if anything, I fucked you --”

“Well, my ass doesn't hurt. Isn't that how it works? Whoever's ass hurts is whoever was fucked on, and my ass doesn't hurt, so that means I did the fuckin' part,” Ricky said.

“Yeah, well --” Julian started, and then realized that his ass definitely was a little bit sore. He decided to lie. “My ass doesn't hurt, so obviously you're the one lyin'.”

“Bullshit. I topped and you just don't wanna admit I did it cuz, I dunno, cuz you always are tryin' to be the leader and lead things and make plans and direct around Cory and Jacob, and when I lead it makes you uncomfortable or some shit and so you wanna go back to leadin'.”

“Ricky, that's bullshit. You're sure your ass doesn't hurt?”

“Abso-fuckin-tively. I've never been surer of anything in my life, Jules,” Ricky stated.

Julian had to look away from those intensely blue eyes for a moment to think. He couldn't have Ricky going around thinking he was the dominant one. Sure, Julian distinctly remembered most of last night, apart from what point in time they actually got from the bar to Julian's trailer and Julian's bed. And yeah, okay, he definitely remembered Ricky's hard cock being inside of him. How could he not? He also remembered Ricky's lips on his cock, his teeth on his chest and stomach, his tongue down his throat.

“Anyway,” Julian decided to change the subject, “That's not important. What's important is a lot of people saw us kissin' last night and we gotta tell them it was just an act, or something. Or a dare or a bet. Wasn't Lucy pushin' for us to make out?”

“Julian, you're makin' that up in that brain of yours. You kissed me on your own 'n Lucy had nothin' to do with it. Sure, we were fucked up on LSD but what happened was real. We were dancin' on each other all night, and things got a bit out of hands, and we ended back up at your place where I fucked you really fuckin' good.”

“The strippers were all encouraging us. They were shouting for us to kiss,” Julian insisted.

“So what if they were? The fact is that we kissed, Julian. It wasn't a bet.”

“But it didn't mean anything,” Julian said. “We can't have the whole park thinkin' we're gay together.”

“Who fuckin' cares if they do?” Ricky said. “Besides, everyone already knows that I love Lucy. And that you're bangin' Barb.”

“I'm not banging Barb,” Julian replied, annoyed.

“You're totally banging Barb, getting your bird all up in that every night. There's nothin' wrong with it, Julian. Barb is a good looking older woman.”

“I'm not --”

Knocking at the trailer door startled them from their conversation. They heard Bubbles shouting.

“Julian! Julian, I need to talk to ya.” He sounded frantic.

Julian was already out of the bed, pulling on pants. He grabbed his shirt on the way to the door and swung open the door to let Bubbles in. As he was putting on the shirt, he realized it was definitely not one of his black t-shirts. He'd somehow not noticed the houndstooth pattern when he picked it up and he dropped it at his feet as though it had burned him.

“Julian, one of my kitties is missing!” Bubbles started, then looked at Julian's broad, bare chest, and down to the floor. “That's Ricky's shirt,” he said. “Is Ricky here? I've been lookin' for him all morning so he could help me find my kitty.”

“Uh, no, no, he's not,” Julian said.

“Then what are you doing with Ricky's shirt?”

“Hey, Bubs!” came Ricky's shout as he bustled into the living area in track pants dangling dangerously low on his hipbones. He handed Julian his glass, now filled with rum, coke, and ice cubes. Julian accepted it, grateful, and now much more comfortable to be holding it in hand.

“Why'd you throw my fuckin' shirt on the ground?” Ricky said, offended, snatching up the bowling shirt and putting it on.

“Why are you boys both shirtless alone in Julian's trailer?” Bubbles wondered, then went on, “Never mind! I don't have time for this! One of my client's kitties is missin' and I need to find it before they come to pick it up later!”

The whole day, Julian was stuck with Bubbles and Ricky. He couldn't come up with an acceptable excuse to abandon the search for Bubbles' cat. However, every time they passed a Sunnyvale resident, they were stared at, and it was starting to make Julian sweat.

“I'm gettin' sick of all these fuckin' shit-eatin' grins,” Julian hissed under his breath to Ricky as they walked along the road behind Bubbles.

“Who's eatin' shit?” Ricky said, not paying attention, as he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Julian caught himself staring at the man's lips.

“Everyone's fuckin' starin' at us, Rick. How have you not noticed?” Julian griped, taking a swig of his liquor.

“Probably cuz the whole park heard you guys fuckin' last night,” came a voice from next to them and Julian whipped around to see Randy approaching them.

“The fuck do you want?” Ricky shouted. “We don't got any fuckin' cheeseburgers on us.”

“Just comin' to help find Bubbles' cat,” Randy said smugly. “I was asked to help.”

“That's bullshit.”

“No, it's not, Ricky,” Bubbles said, “I enlisted Randy's help because I need to find this cat before nightfall or I could lose my whole business!”

“Anyway, what's this about the whole park hearin'?” Julian asked.

“ _'Oh, Ricky!'_ ” Randy mocked in a shrill voice as he took larger strides to keep up with them, “ _'Pound my ass harder! Oh, your cock is so big!_ ' We were up all night forced to listen cuz you were so loud. We could practically hear your balls slappin'. ' _Oh, yeah, Julian, your ass is so ti--_ -'”

He was interrupted by a punch to the gut. Usually, Ricky was the assailant, but this time it was the generally diplomatic Julian.

“Fuck off, Randy,” he growled.

“Yeah, frig off!” Ricky punctuated as Randy fell to the ground and rolled in the gravel, dirtying his white pants.

“You frig off! I was just answerin' your question!” the man gasped, climbing to his knees and clutching his stomach.

Julian wiped his hand off on his shirt as they left Randy in the dust, headed toward the entrance of the park.

“I can't believe you two were getting' greasy last night,” Bubbles exclaimed, glancing back at his best friends. “Although I did see you two makin' out like nasty teenagers at the bonfire before you left.”

“We're not gay,” Julian insisted.

“I didn't say you were,” Bubbles shrugged, “But there's also nothin' wrong with bein' gay, either. Now, boys, let's find this kitty!”

Julian continued following Bubbles' lead, stealing glances at the man in the houndstooth shirt next to him. Ricky seemed not to have a care in the world and was actually glancing around as if he cared about finding this cat.

Ricky caught Julian staring and gave him a half smile. Julian felt his dick twitch.

“There he is! Clarence!” Bubbles exclaimed, and took off running behind a trailer to collect the big orange cat. “Oh, Clarence, thank goodness I found you. Your parents would have been so worried!”

“Great! You found your cat, Bubs, now we can all go home and get drunk,” Ricky decided. He glanced over at Julian and gave him the most lecherous grin. He lowered his voice.“Back to your place?”

Julian found himself nodding before he could even think.

“That's fine,” Bubbles said, “I'll meet up with you boys later. I gotta take Mr. Clarence back to the kitty motel and lock him up so he doesn't pull a stunt like this again!”

Back in Julian's trailer only minutes later, Julian shoved Ricky against the locked door, one hand still holding his glass at a safe height.

“You piece of shit,” he growled, placing a large hand against his friend's neck and holding him in place. Brief fear flashed across the sky-blue eyes before that confident, all-knowing grin came back to his face.

“Still in denial of how good I gave it to you?” Ricky choked out, hands grasping both of Julian's bulging biceps. “Maybe I ought to show you again?”

Julian's grip loosened but he stayed close. “Maybe.”

“Then frigg'n kiss me already,” Ricky said, jutting out his chin.

Julian surged forward and did as told. The kissing turned into a strange fighting match, as Ricky tried to push him back. Julian didn't relent, even when Ricky told him,

“I'm trying to get us to the frigg'n bedroom, Jules, fuck!”

“My pace. I'm in control,” Julian said, knocking him back against the door with a thud. Ricky's arms fell from their place on Julian's to his hips and pulled the muscular man closer.

“You gonna fuck my ass this time?” Ricky asked. “I mean, I've never done it before but Lucy told me once it's supposed to feel better for dudes so I've always been a bit curious.”

Julian kissed him roughly and yanked him away from the wall in response.

“Get undressed, Rick,” he said lowly, pushing Ricky towards the bedroom and discarding his tight black shirt, next moving for his belt buckle.

“Fuck yeah,” Ricky said, and obeyed.

He'd barely gotten his track pants to his knees when Julian pushed him face forward onto the bed.

“Spread those legs for me, Rick,” Julian demanded, stepping out of his jeans. “Fuck, look at that plump ass of yours.”

“It's gonna look even better with your bird in it, Jules,” Ricky said over his shoulder, pointedly pushing his butt up higher.

Ricky's ass was a pale, soft mound. Julian's hand went to it automatically, smacking it and kneading both cheeks. Ricky grunted underneath him.

“Reach into the side drawer and get out that massage oil,” Julian instructed, getting onto the bed between Ricky's spread thighs. He slapped his hard cock against the crevice of Ricky's ass while his best friend searched the drawer and procured the small bottle.

“That's weird,” Ricky said, “Lucy claimed she lost this exact bottle while I was away in jail when we tried getting' it on after I got back.”

Julian ignored him, took a long swig of his rum, and traded his glass for the bottle, opening it and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Maybe I should be drunk for this,” Ricky suggested.

“Have some,” Julian motioned to his glass, and Ricky quickly took it and downed the remainder of it before slamming it back down on the table with a clink of ice.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop,” Julian said, and one lubed finger breached the tight ring of Ricky's ass. “Decent,” he breathed.

“Shit. It's weird,” Ricky said, trying to adjust. “Feels like I'm shittin' backwards.”

“Rick, just relax.”

Ricky obeyed, relaxing his body under Julian's command.

After a short time, Ricky found himself yearning for more than Julian's fingers.

“Give me your cock, Julian,” he begged, and behind him, Julian grinned, his dick throbbing at his friend's language.

He guided himself in slowly, shivering at how tight Ricky was.

Soon the trailer was filled with the sounds of a creaking bed and two sets of distinctively masculine groans.

Ricky clung desperately to Julian's pillow as he relished this new sensation.

“Yes, Jules, bang me harder,” he gasped, and his friend obeyed, causing him to lurch forward.

Across the lawn in his shed, Bubbles is now sharing a drink with Ray as they enjoy the mild Nova Scotian summer. He is relieved that Clarence has been picked up by his owner and he no longer has to worry about the cat going missing again.

Ricky's cries and Julian's grunts reach them clear as day as Ray takes a long sip of his whiskey.

“Boys! Shut the fuck up!” Bubbles bellows, upset by his peace being disturbed.

He looks over at Ray who seems unbothered.

“Hey, Ray – how do you feel about your son takin' it up the ass from Julian now?” he inquires. A kitten leaps up into his lap and curls up for a nap.

Ray shrugs, tapping a finger on his glass.

_“Oh fuck yeah, Julian! Fuck me with your big cock! Don't stop, don't you dare fuckin' stop!”_

“Way she goes, Bubs. Fuckin' way she goes.”


End file.
